All polymeric films posses$both good and bad characteristics. An organic polymer film that may be an excellent barrier film for excluding the transmission of oxygen and water vapor may be a poor film regarding flexibility, heat sealability, printability, appearance, etc. Polypropylene film per se has poor heat seal characteristics and usually needs to be modified in order to improve its barrier characteristics. Polyethylene films on the other hand, while excellent for structures such as grocery sacks or bread wrappers is not an excellent packaging film for products such as, snack foods, etc. Polyethylene does not have the clarity and high gloss characteristics required by food packagers.
It is an object of the present invention to present a laminated film structure that takes advantage of the best characteristics of both types of polymer films.